


The Place Where Stars Once Crossed

by ImperialRemnant



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: GROSS DISGUSTING PIECE OF SHIT FLUFF, GUESS THE FUCK WHAT THIS IS, IS THERE A TAG FOR EVIL SHITS GOING ON A ROMANTIC HOLIDAY, M/M, One Shot, Romantic Fluff, THESE TWO ARE SUCH EVIL SHIT HEADS THEY DONT DESERVE HAPPINESS, WHY IS THIS EVEN A THING I DONT EVEN KNOW I DONT CARE BUT HERE IT IS, but guess what, i dont even know what to tag this, some humour in there i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-31
Updated: 2015-12-31
Packaged: 2018-05-10 14:39:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5590090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImperialRemnant/pseuds/ImperialRemnant
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>These two idiots go on a romantic getaway.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Place Where Stars Once Crossed

**Author's Note:**

> Hux is named after his dad again here so Brendol Hux the second yo.  
> I'm starting to question all my life choices with this idk.

The lake side retreat must’ve been old, with its rickety stairs and the cobwebs in many of its corners.  

“This is an old family retreat,” Kylo said. With no key, he just bashed the door open.

“Incredibly romantic,” Hux said with a frown. He wasn’t the romantic type, everyone knew, but Kylo insisted on doing this.

At least Kylo wasn’t wearing his Knights of Ren clothing. Or bought along his grandfather’s helmet with them.

Honestly, the whole helmet thing had been getting creepy.

Hux was ready to lift his bag to take it inside when Kylo took it for him. Feeling slightly insulted, “I could’ve taken that, you know. It’s not heavy.”

“Brendol, I’m trying to be nice!”

Kylo tried carrying both luggage through the doorway, not even trying to go in diagonally or sideways to make it possible to fit through the door. Or noticing that the front door was _two_ doors, and he could’ve opened the other door as well to make the opening twice as wide. This man was powerful in the Force, but sometimes it seemed he wasn’t all that brilliant

Standing there with his arms crossed, Hux chuckled when Kylo finally tripped over, landing on one bag, the other falling from his hand.

Kylo swore, getting up saying, “I’m fine! I’m fine.”

Hux reached up and unhooked the second one, letting it swing open. The front now doubling in size.

“Oh,” Kylo said.

“Next time open the other door too, wise-ass,” Hux walked into the building. At one time it would have been beautiful, he was sure. Cosy, even. Quiet too, but now the floorboards creaked. Moving aside one of the dusted curtains revealed intense designs with a softness you could only find on Naboo.

Walking through the building, taking plastic coverings off furniture. But Hux did so carefully as not to get dust everywhere. Folding up the dust-covered plastics to take them outside. When he arrived outside with a large pile he gave an inhale of sharp breath, almost dropping everything in his hands.

They say beauty is always in the eye of the beholder, but everyone would behold this. The... Veranda? If it could be called that as it was colossal compared to any normal one. With railings of stone, decorated like Baroque. Pillars standing on the sides entwined with trailing plant that may have once been more shrubbery. Overgrown and uncut hedges in corners. Pots of flowers on the stone railings, the rose plants long been brown and wilted.

But it was the view of the lake and mountains in the horizon which completed the touch. Lake visibly glittering, reflections of teeming colours in the sky from the setting sun. Pinks, purples and light burnt oranges radiating from the sky onto the steady waters. The distant mountains swerved gently, dotted in luscious greens. 

Hux threw aside the plastic coverings in his hands, going up to the railing and leaning against it. Watching the water move leisurely, sun dipping into the horizon, and birds sang boisterous but sweet.

“It smells awful in there,” Kylo said coming outside, but Hux didn’t acknowledge him at first.

Not until he felt Kylo’s hands on his waist, bringing them around, pulling him up from behind. Warm breath to his ear, “It’s nice, right?” and a peck on the cheek.

_Nice?_ Hux almost said incredulously, _this was beyond nice_. But he stopped, snarling expression, “yeah it’s all right.”

Laughing, Kylo wrapped his arms around tighter, head falling onto Hux’s shoulders. He didn’t need to say he knew Hux was lying.

***

“Stop _working,_ ” Kylo reached over Hux, grabbing his datapad and throwing it off the bed.

“Kylo!” Hux snapped, about to get out of bed, but the other man kept his arm around him to hold him down.

“Phasma has it handled,” Kylo explained, looking sleepy, “Haven’t you said multiple times you have complete-,”

“-faith in my men yes,” Hux finished, grouchy. He lay back down on the bed, feeling defeated.

Kylo snuggled up to him, sniffing into his hair, hand travelling along his body in a way that caused the back of Hux’s neck to tingle.

Hux went to wrestle his hand away, and they ended up with interlinked fingers, hands falling between them.

“I hate you,” Hux said.

“I know,” Kylo replied, thinking that was the end of the conversation.

After a short pause. “Also, I was checking the bill for damage on the _Finalizer_.”

Kylo rolled his eyes, knowing where this was going, he’d heard it a thousand times.

“Stop slashing up our ship.”

***

Surrounding the retreat were not just lakes, but also rivers, fields, forests and mountains. The wilderness appeared endless from where they were.

Kylo and Hux spent a good deal just cleaning out only a couple of rooms, not wanting to spend their entire holiday doing work. And the day they spent doing cleaning decided to, for lunch, go for a picnic.

As corny as it sounded, they both enjoyed it and never, ever in a million hundred years tell anyone about it.

Hux liked sitting in the long grass, for a reason that eluded Kylo. But it was amusing to see him then get annoyed by ants, getting up and leaving an imprint in the grass, going back over to the picnic blanket to join Kylo.

Talking comfortably, sharing their food. Kylo breaking up bread and throwing it at Hux who tried to catch it in his mouth, laughing every time he failed.

“Throw it properly!” Hux complained.

“I am you complete nut.” And Kylo could only reach forward and wipe the crumbs from the side of the General’s mouth.

Hux slapped the hand away with some embarrassment, but a small smile on his face, wiping the back of his hand multiple times across his mouth. Kylo laughed.

When the sun hung low in the sky, they found themselves laying down, cuddling, Hux’s face nuzzling into Kylo’s neck. Kylo couldn’t help but for a while whisper silly romantic things into his ear until Hux mumbled at him to stop. So they remained in comfortable silence for a time.

“Is that my shirt?” Kylo spoke up when he noticed, having to lift his head to take a better look.

“Might be,” he heard Hux’s muffled reply.

Kylo lay back down again, smirking, “Oh no. Seems a bit big on you. Maybe you should take it off.”

Seduction fail. His face ended up covered with pie and Hux laughing loudly.

“I was going to eat that,” Kylo said, sitting up and licking whatever pie he could off his face. Hux helped.

***

The night was a warm one and Kylo was looking forward to hickeys and bruises, the window open and the breeze rolling through with invite.

“Won’t the bugs come in?” Hux asked, an annoyed frown, ruining the moment.  

“Oh Force,” Kylo said, turning away from him with some annoyance.

“But I’m _just_ _saying_! What if there’s a giant spider on the floor – or worse, the _bed_ – when we wake up?”

Kylo ended up chuckling to himself.

***

The next morning Kylo stretched a hand out, ready to snuggle up beside Hux, only to reach out to nothing. Kylo got up, confused at the empty spot beside him. The rising sun dramatizing the effect by its rays settling on the vacant space.

Getting out of bed, he quickly got dressed, allowing the Force to guide him to the lulling presence that was his General.

***

Kylo found Hux sitting at the banks of a creek which not too far away opened into a small lake, the sound of the waterfall tumbling, brutal, onto the boulders below it.

Hux sat in the long grass again, this time leaning against a rock, staring out at the lake and waterfall. But the way he sat was stiff and upright, just as anyone in a military should, Kylo guessed.

_Dol_ , he thought, remembering what Hux had told him about his childhood, when Kylo dared tried calling him that.

_Don’t call me Dol. It’s the name of my five-year-old self._ And Hux had recalled memories of how his mother used it and continued to use it throughout his life. It hadn’t sat well with the boys at the academy when they heard it. They’d tease him; doll-face, mama’s doll, doll player. To name a few.

_They could’ve teased me more,_ Hux had said when Kylo inquired about it another time, recounting that the boys wouldn’t dare around his father.

So Kylo never called him that, _Dol_. Well, most of the time. If the two ever found themselves in an argument and Hux called him Ben, he’d counter with the name. They could go for weeks not talking to each other when that happened. Until one of them perished their pride and apologised, or sometimes Phasma stepped in.

But _Dol_ came to mind when Kylo saw him sitting there. So... rigid. Like a doll.

But then he breathed deeply, the image purging from Kylo’s mind.

“Hey,” Kylo said, coming up to Hux. He sat down, then lying down, his head in the General’s lap, preferring to look up at his face than the lake’s brocade of watery colours or the surrounding greens.

There were few trees around, so it was easy to see the blue of the sky. Cloudless, bright.

“Good morning,” Hux said, his muscles noticeably slackened. Kylo felt a hand in his hair, another going to his side.

“You know what day it is?” Kylo asked, widest grin on his face.

“Hmm. Can’t imagine,” Hux told him.

“Only because you lack creativity,” Kylo said, playful.

“Very funny.”

The waterfall’s sounds took over again, along with noises of birds and the running of the creek.

Contemplating how to break the news, Kylo said, “So... guess what’s happening right now.”

“We’re sitting here, talking,” Hux said, looking down at Kylo, “ _I’m_ trying to enjoy the nature.”

Kylo wouldn’t have been able to stop smiling even if he wanted to. “No,” he said gently, “You know how this is a Republic planet, so complicated to get here?”

“No kidding,” Hux said. Both men’s thoughts going back to the frustrating situation, knowing they couldn’t kill anyone to get here so as not to arise suspicion.

“Well, by the time we get back next week, Naboo will be part of our Empire,” Kylo finished, eyes lighting up.

Hux face changed to one of surprise, as the news sunk in, “Are you certain?”

“The Force showed me,” Kylo was giddy, he wanted to see Hux’s excitement.

And then it showed, Hux brightening and looking more alive than anything else on Naboo. “You’re _joking_.”

“We’ll hear from Captain Phasma tomorrow morning.” Kylo wasn’t able to say anything else when he felt Hux drag his feet out from under his head, the red-head moving to lie on top of him. And he wouldn’t stop kissing him. First the mouth, then everywhere else on Kylo’s face, desperate not to miss a spot.

“Happy anniversary,” Kylo laughed.

When Hux stopped, letting himself collapse onto Kylo, the Knight long used to the weight. Hux let his head fall so his mouth was close to the other man’s ears and said, “I love you.”

_I know,_ crossed as an answer through Kylo’s mind, but instead he said, “I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> They're both losers omg.


End file.
